


The Changing of Dreams

by LoveSensei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Language Barrier, No beta reader, Rating May Change, characters to come as mentioned, fall into universe au, im just doing this because you know why, plot change avoidance but fail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSensei/pseuds/LoveSensei
Summary: Honestly a guilty pleasure wish made years ago has no right to come true years later when you don't want it to. Everyone made that kind of wish when 13 and hella into "Naruto" right? The wish to be a ninja, be friends with your favorite characters, not deal with boring school or stressful family. Yet a lot can happen in 7 years. Realizing how scary the world that uses child soldiers is and all the friends you would be leaving behind would be so very bitter.Who knew past wishes could haunt you.





	1. Prologue, The Guest

The idea that someone's mind could be warped to be completely unusable was very scary to Inari. The possibility was not far fetched but to see it in person was another thing. He watched as the guest and his mother tried to communicate, with no succession. His grandfather on the other hand was out at the moment, but Inari had a feeling even he would not understand.

The guest was odd, wandering the woods aimlessly before passing out when seeing him. Their clothes not region specific, no symbols of loyalty, nothing really stuck out in their bag either. He was able to hurry home and (with the help of grandpa) the now labeled “guest” was tucked in.

Mom said that it was dehydration that had caused them to pass out. So for the last three days they were in and out of consciousness.

When they were awake they would mutter incoherently. Chopped and sharper sounds from their lips. Grandpa told him that it might be from not having enough control of their mouth.

But then they woke up, and that is when it turned from strange to weird.

Inari woke up that morning and saw the guest sitting fully and cough out words. Well what he thought was words, glasses smudged and on their face crookedly, a rat nest of bed head and a gravely voice.

“Excuse me?” Inari thought perhaps he didn't hear properly.

They repeated something but it didn’t sound right.

After a bit of confused staring they stood up and stumbled muttering, heading to the kitchen sink, before turning it on and putting their head down to drink from it. In that time Inari took that as a chance to get his mother. Which lead to this.

The guest looked ready to cry and dear mom didn’t know what to do. What they could gather is that this person could not understand them and whatever jumbled up noise they were making was their way of speaking.

Mom had taken him aside for a moment while the guest sat on the bed.

Inari was very familiar with ninja, the ones who had terrified their village and the ones who saved it, saved him, his mother and saved his grandfather not too long ago.

Ninjas can do so much it does not seem out of the picture that they can make someone a functional yet useless human. Unable to understand, unable to speak without injuring them. It was truly frightening.

When Inari and his mother turned back, the guest was rummaging threw the backpack they had. Not quite a traveler's bag but it looks to do the job of holding stuff.

Out of the bag came a spiral bound book and a pen, and the guest got to drawing something. A shape that had sharp corners on one side and was vaguely squiggly on the other they circled a small bit of it and pointed to themselves, saying something else.

“Is that a map perhaps? Then again that doesn't look familiar” Mom said lowly, before having a look of an idea came to her face.

She reached out her hand to the pen and book and smiled, as if to ask to use it. The guest seemed to at least understand clues to a degree at least.

Mother drew as best as she could the symbols of the hidden villages before handing it back.

The next reaction was not expected.

The guest looked to the pictures and squinted, brows furrowed together, looking from the symbols to my mom and back and giving out a weak forced laugh. They looked around, out the window and headed for the door with us tailing behind.

Their eyes scanned everything trying to take it all in like they have never seen anything in their life.

Confusion, doubt, fear. Swirls of emotions pooled their eyes. It lead to panic.

Mom grabbed their clenched hand. Honestly in that moment they had the face of a child, it was understandable.

“It’s alright, It's alright, there is no need to be afraid” hushing soft words as if to calm an animal.

They ripped their hand free and dug back in the bag and reached in a wallet pulling out a card, covered in symbols and a picture of themselves. Fake credentials? What could any of this be for?

Mom looked over the card in confusion, she came to a dawning realization before Inari did,this person was supposed to die in those woods, by the time they would be found their mind wiped, Identification faked, and supplies belonging to that of a runaway child. It would keep someone's hands clean while the officials were distracted.

Frankly she could not come to another solution, and a person in that condition could not be helped by anyone here. Mom had made up her mind on what to do.

That night dinner was, for a lesser term, awkward. The guest avoided eye contact entirely while eating but looked to us as if they knew something but couldn’t figure it out.

Mom spoke to grandpa about the situation, not like the guest could understand of course.

“They speak of course, but, it's like garbled noise, I've never heard anything like it, they don’t understand us, they can't read or write, and they don’t seem to recognize maps. Father, I don’t know what is wrong with them and this might be a situation that is out of our hands” her voice almost trembled.

The silence was broken by the guest standing, bowing their head and taking it to the sink and beginning to wash it.

“Oh no, You don’t have to-”

“Let him, It's probably his way of thanking you” Grandpa interrupted her.

The guest ended up cleaning all of it, looked to us once more and headed to the bed that was rolled out for them.

“What do we do then? I can only imagine what they are experiencing seeing as we can't even explain to them where they are.” he could tell mom was stressed.

Grandpa sat in silence for a bit before sighing.

“I will get ready tomorrow and set out for Konohagakure once more and take the kid with. Hopefully someone there can figure out what is wrong with them.”

Like that, It was decided. The guest would go with grandpa and perhaps get their mind back. The only problem would be trying to tell them that.

When Inari woke the next morning the guest was gone, the bed folded up and things missing.

Grandpa was gone as well as expected. He hoped that it works out. If Naruto’s village is as helpful and nice as he is, then the guest is sure to get helped.

With that nice thought bringing a smile to his face he walked back to his room.

He kinda regrets never figuring out their name.


	2. Woken by my Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for me but I'm here anyway.  
> The lights reveled only questions but not an answer was found.  
> Do we continue from here?

I knew something was wrong the moment I woke up. It’s the situation without heads or tails. Just an amalgamation of limbs, parts, and other unrecognizable things spouting off in different directions.  
As I walked with the Old man I figured it would be best to reflect on what I was sure of.

I am not home.

I can’t understand the people I have met and they can not understand me. 

There is no cellphone service.

Also there is a fuck ton of trees wherever we are headed.

I was still stuck on a fuck ton of things.

How the fuck did I get here?

How long was I out?

What kind of out in the middle of nowhere could I be that the house residence don’t recognize a drawing of the United States. Like uhh I can not be that far from home.

Then again.  
Why did the lady draw village symbols from Naruto? That kinda bugged the fuck out of me. Is it like pokémon? Like Kanto is a real place in Japan, so perhaps Konoha is a real place in the world? 

No, I would have flipped as a 13 year old if there was such a thing.

My gut told me. 

Everything was wrong. 

The moment I woke up in that bed.

I knew.

That room.

That house.

This world.

The air felt like fire and ice, burning my lungs and freezing my breath.

Every step made me realize how alien I felt.

The world was a stage, millions of eyes are on me and I’m performing the wrong performance because I was given the wrong script.  
The teeth of realization sunk in deeper but the adrenaline kept me from feeling the situation.

Fight or flight was my only option to this unknown enemy as I still could not grasp what was going on.

I’m sure to the elder man, my silence did not reflect my brain slowly breaking down but honestly I saw no point in talking to him.   
The last thing I want to do is frustrate him.

The family, the woman, the boy.

They remind me of the one from the Zabuza arc.

The names escape me, but the last thing I am doing is thinking I’m ‘in the world of naruto’ Like really?

Talk about bad fanfiction.   
‘Follow Andromeda's adventure in the Naruto world!’   
Talk about Protag of the year.

Tazana? Tazuna?   
Old man who looks really close to the old guy from Naruto spoke.   
It is Japanese from what I can tell, but honestly anime doesn’t teach you shit.   
Not that my younger self didn’t obsess like a little shit or anything.  
No I took German and It really is not helping, I tried earlier and he also did not respond to that.   
I wonder what he was trying to tell me just now.  
I looked up from my feet and saw him pointing to something near the horizon.

I know what that is.

Realizations teeth finally ripped what it wanted off and left me there with the pain of impossible knowledge.

Konohagakure should not be real

Yet there it is

Uninked and real, straight from the books.

What does this mean?

My head already noisy buzzed louder with questions, it felt like my skull would crack under the pressure of this overwhelming though.

Not possible.

Just a bad fanfiction

This is not what I wanted

I could only hear my heart pounding in my ears, I knew any moment now it was going to beat so fast it would just stop.

Maybe that is why I did not hear Tazuna shouting as the ground got closer.

I was spiraling in the dark.

Perhaps the dream will end.  
-  
That's what I had hoped.

I awoke to voices. 

I was in someone’s arms 

His name is Tazuna. I remember now. He carried me, and is talking to someone. 

I opened my eyes to see the arch of a large gateway above me. This isn't good.

I feel myself being passed to another person and hear a gasp.

A third person is talking with them, and I hear the word

“...Chakra”

That can not be good.

My eyes look to this new person. A ninja I recognize but can’t remember, he looks very concerned and confused.

He speaks to me before holding me tightly.

Before I know it in the time I blink, we are somewhere else and he is dashing inside.

It is the smell of clean sheets, alcohol and other things that usually mask the smell of sickness and blood.

The ninja talks to someone behind the counter and I’m set on a bed I think?

I’m still waking up as I’m surrounded by what I assume are doctors, pushing the bed somewhere.

What is wrong with me? Yeah I passed out but that doesn't mean that I need medical attention. 

Maybe this is a dream ending. I’ve hit my head and now I’m now regaining consciousness in this hospital.

That thought leaves when we stop in a room, and what I think is a nurse, talking to a doctor.

They say it again,

“...Chakra…”

What’s with it? Is my chakra ‘bad’? Do I even have any? 

The doctor, now that I look at him, is blind? 

No

The veins around his eyes strain and bulge.

He is a Hyuga, and honestly that is scary as fuck, it just, looks painful.

His face soon morphs into shock. Clearly he did not like what he saw.

He tells the nurse and she gasps and covers her mouth. The others who are here are talking to each other trying to talk to me I think but I just want to know what is wrong that has them in such a freak out.   
Seeing as well, this is the ‘naruto world’ perhaps I don’t have chakra? But only ninjas have it right? Maybe I’m like Rock Lee and they are not functional?  
It clearly seems like I am not going to get any answers soon. 

I hear it. Another word I know from this world. This one, less mysterious and more, well, more worrisome. 

“...Hokage-Sama...” 

Yikes. Seems like a matter of time before my little adventure is put to an end.


End file.
